In the fields of trade show and store construction it is often necessary to fasten panels to cross braces of the frame for the purpose of separating, with the aid of the walls, individual rooms from each other or to create surfaces on which exhibits or pictures can be hung. For this purpose it is known in actual practice to use a cross brace in the lower area of the wall, which has a protruding, hook-shaped support surface which is of one piece with the profile. A wall panel, for example a particle board, is seated on this support surface which has a groove engaged by the upwardly projecting leg of the section. The panel is prevented from slipping off the support surface by means of a clip which locks in the groove of the upper brace, which is engaged from behind, and engages a corresponding upper groove of the panel with a hook-shaped leg.
With this form of wall fastening it is not possible to use the normal smooth brace which is otherwise employed, which means that a later change is practically impossible once the frame has been erected, i.e. that therefore no additional walls or panels can be used afterwards, unless a brace with a projecting support for the panel has been installed at the beginning for the lower brace. In addition, problems occur in the corner areas, because the projecting support surface would collide with the projecting support of another brace in the corner area unless the braces are are bevel-cut. This, in turn, makes cutting the lengths of the braces considerably more difficult, because it is actually necessary to cut off the brace at exact right angles for connecting it with the column which, as a rule, is octagonal. The additional application of the bevel cut in the area of the support surface represents a considerable difficulty.
The insertion and removal of the upper holding clips is also difficult to accomplish.